


Warm Welcome

by mechamangamonkey



Series: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU Content, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, soft, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechamangamonkey/pseuds/mechamangamonkey
Summary: Geralt looked up from his phone when he heard a key turn in the lock to the front door of the apartment he shared with Jaskier. He stood up from the armchair he’d been sitting in and slipped his phone into his back pocket before making his way over to the door. It opened to reveal Jaskier as he pulled his keys out of the lock and stepped inside, holding a plastic grocery bag in one hand and shutting the door behind him with the other. Geralt noted his flushed cheeks and labored breathing, but he held off on making a comment about it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: CJ’s Somft Modern Witcher AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083551
Kudos: 47





	Warm Welcome

Geralt looked up from his phone when he heard a key turn in the lock to the front door of the apartment he shared with Jaskier. He stood up from the armchair he’d been sitting in and slipped his phone into his back pocket before making his way over to the door. It opened to reveal Jaskier as he pulled his keys out of the lock and stepped inside, holding a plastic grocery bag in one hand and shutting the door behind him with the other. Geralt noted his flushed cheeks and labored breathing, but he held off on making a comment about it.

Geralt’s face lit up with a grin he couldn’t contain when he saw that Jaskier had gone into his closet and borrowed one of his hoodies—it was too big for him, and his fingertips barely poked out of the ends of the sleeves. Geralt came up behind Jaskier and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug, and Jaskier chuckled and leaned his head back against Geralt’s shoulder. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling as Geralt peppered the side of his face and neck with soft kisses.

“I thought I spotted Roach in the parking lot on my way in. Hey there, you,” Jaskier sniffled, letting out a light cough that he tried to pass off as a laugh.

“Hello, love,” Geralt replied, resting his chin on Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Geralt, how long have you been home?”

“Jaskier, how long have you been sick?”

“How did you—”

“I went into our room to unpack and noticed that your side of the bed still hasn’t been made, even though it’s the middle of the afternoon, and I know you usually would’ve made it as soon as you got up this morning; ergo, you didn’t get up this morning and didn’t plan on staying up once you got back to the apartment.”

“That doesn’t prove that I’m sick.”

“Not by itself, no, but the box of tissues on your nightstand has a different pattern on it than the one that was there when I left. Also, the wastebasket in our room is empty—trash day isn’t for another two days, which means that you’ve gone through enough tissues that the basket got full and had to be emptied recently. And in case all of that wasn’t proof enough, I could tell almost as soon as you walked through the door that you’re currently unable to breathe through your nose.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right—this bag has more cold medicine in it because I took the last of it this morning.”

“So, how long have you been sick?”

“It’s just a little cold, I’m fine.”

“How long?”

“This is day three.”

“Love, why didn’t you call me?”

“You were out on a job.”

“I still would’ve picked up the phone—I always pick up when it’s you.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to worry you, darling.”

“Jaskier—”

“Geralt, can you honestly tell me you wouldn’t have rushed home as soon as I told you?”

“…Not if I couldn’t have gotten Eskel or Lambert to cover for me first.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Alright, we can have this discussion later. For now, let’s get you back to bed. I know how sleepy that stuff makes you.”

Geralt placed the bag containing the medicine on the counter and then lifted Jaskier off of the floor and carried him back to their room. Jaskier crawled back under the covers, and Geralt got into bed next to him. He grinned softly as Jaskier rested his head on his chest, and his heart started beating two or three times as fast when Jaskier yawned softly and draped one arm across his stomach.

“I’m glad you’re home, darling,” Jaskier murmured drowsily.

“So am I,” Geralt whispered, kissing Jaskier’s forehead as he nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> The Witcher fan server that I’m in on Discord couldn’t get enough of this AU, so I decided to post it on AO3 too.


End file.
